Te amo, Te amare
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Ryuuji está enfermo del corazón pero no cuenta con un posible futuro, hiroto como buen amigo hará lo posible para que lo que le quede de tiempo sea el mejor para su amigo. (yaoi/Mpreg)


este onet-shot es algo especial y personal, fue inspirado por alguien conocido que fue escrito gusto para este 20 sep, bueno espero sea del agrado de quien lo lea...

* * *

><p><strong>Te amo, Te amare<strong>

_M-preg - Lemmon- One-shot_

-midorikawa…yo, Hay algo importante que debo decirte –tomando lugar frente a el-

-claro Hiroto –sonriendo- lo que quieras, pero, después de clases, debo pasar el curso, sino mi padre me manda a un internado-

-sí, está bien, entonces, nos vemos en la salida-

"recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, el día que te dije lo que sentía, recuerdo lo nervioso que estaba, incluso me decía, mentalmente a mí mismo, ¡ya tienes 18 años, eres un hombre valor Hiroto!- durante todo el día solo pensaba en la forma correcta de decirlo, y así llego el fin de las clases, te espere frente a la salida hasta que apareciste junto a kazemaru y endou , después de despedirnos de ellos caminamos hasta el estacionamiento para irnos en mi auto, ambos subimos, ya era costumbre te llevara y trajera a la escuela y a tu casa, incluso que te quedaras algunos días a dormir en mi departamento que mi padre me compro para estar cercas del instituto, algo dentro de mi comenzó a nacer desde que teníamos 14 años, me había enamorado completamente de ti, al punto que ahuyentaba a tus miles de pretendientes fuesen chicas o chicos".

-bien de que querías hablar Hiroto –me mirabas desde el asiento del copiloto en tu típica posición, de subir los pies al asiento y estar algo recostado en ese lugar-

-bueno,…no es muy importante-

-para no ser importante, te vez muy nervioso, además cuando me pediste hablar, te veías muy nervioso tanto que creo estabas sudando-

-bueno… a decir verdad hay algo…..pero no sé cómo decirlo-

-bueno, no lo pienses mucho y dilo-

-bueno…yo…quiero decirte…creo que has pasado ya mucho tiempo en mi casa, casi casi viviendo a mi lado, así que creo que , lo mejor será –me acuerdo me sentía tan nervioso apenas mantenía la vista en la calle y mis manos en el volante…sentí tu mirada, me sentía cada vez más nervioso, hasta que hablaste-

-no me digas, que quieres que me alegue de ti y no te visite más….pues quiero que sepas, será imposible…yo no me alegare de ti ya que, te amo demasiado como para irme de tú lado entiendes –

Claramente pude verte de reojo, te molestaste y crúzate los brazos en señal de molestia estoy seguro, no sabías lo que habías dicho, ya que después de unos momentos te quedaste sorprendido, y dirigiste la vista a la ventanilla y hablaste algo. ..Cortando las palabras.

-no…yo no quise decir eso...bueno...yo, la verdad… Es que….sí..-

-midorikawa yo…- pensé había sido más fácil, ahora tenía confianza en decírtelo- te amo... me gustas desde hace tiempo, quiero…te quedes junto a mí para siempre-

Recuerdo que me miraste aun algo sonrojado y sorprendido, creo había sido mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaba, todo el camino reino el silencio, pero durante el trayecto no dejabas de mirarme , me preguntaba que tanto pensabas, ya que algún veces te observaba preguntándote si estabas bien , y solo asentabas con la cabeza, una vez detuve el automóvil, saliste dando un portazo , mientras que yo quitaba la llave para apagar el auto y me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad cuando de reprender abriste mi puerta y te acercaste a darme un beso en la mejilla .

-te quiero…solo para mi solito, también te amo –

Eso era un sí, no dudaba ni un poco, Salí del auto y entramos a mi departamento, una vez adentro y cerrar la puerta te acercaste a mi rodeando tus brazos en mi cuello y me besaste en los labios, correspondí ese beso acercándote a mi tomándote de la cintura.

Te amo, te ame demasiado , tu mirada, tus risas, tus locas ideas , tus palabras , cada beso y cada caricia tuya, me hacían perderme en ti, pasaron tres meses y estamos en vacaciones de invierno, creí ya era momento de consumar nuestro amor, ya que debido a la escuela y al hecho de vivir separados, no teníamos mucho tiempo para nosotros.

Ese día llegaste tempano a mi casa, recuerdo escuche el timbre, no quería ni abrir, ni siquiera Salí de la cama con la esperanza que quien tocaba se fuera, pero te ame tanto que tenías una copia de mi departamento, entraste, dejando tus zapatos en la entrada, y algunas cosas que traías en el comedor y te dirigiste hasta mi habitación, recuerdo te quitaste casi todo quedando solo en jean azules y una camiseta color azul.

Al girarme me encontré contigo, claro me sorprendí al verte ,pero a pesar de que fingías dormir ,toque tu mejilla la cual estaba fría, creo hacia frio en la calle con razón, mi cama no quería dejarme escapar, me acerque a ti besando tus fríos labios , me abrase a ti deseaba darte calor a ese cuerpo frio que ahora estaba en mi cama por fin.

-buenos días, bello durmiente, adivina, llegue a prepararte el desayuno, la cena, la merienda y todo lo que desees-

-dime, que estas en el menú –lo decía mientras comenzaba a besarte-

-no….el postre es al final-

-la verdad, no tengo hambre, quiero postre ahora-

-si no tienes hambre, entonces no hay postre-

Pero era tu voluntad contra la mía, y por ello me refiero a que eras tú el que lo deseaba más que yo, ya que comenzaste a besarme, a pesar de que te colocaste encima, solo fue para comenzarme a sacar la pijama.

Una vez lograste quitarme la camisa ,entre besos , te recosté ahora a ti en mi cama, hice a un lado todo lo que estaba de mas, comencé a desabrochar tu pantalón, mientras solo mirabas con un lindo sonrojar , logre quitarte el pantalón ,mientras me dirigí a ti y saca tu camisa de un movimiento, comencé a besarte, apasionadamente, mordía esos labios mientras poco a poco lograba adentra mi lengua a tu boca y hacer ese cálido beso en algo más grande, deslice mi manos por tu cuerpo frio, pasando por tu vientre hasta llegar hasta tu ropa interior, me dirige sin pausa a tu miembro el cual al igual que tu ser estaba helado, así que comencé a frotarlo para darle calor.

Se notaba era agradable para ti, como pasaba el tiempo ya que comenzabas a moverte, y abrí la boca para gemir un poco , después de algunos movimiento te corriente en mi mano, te sonrojaste y pediste disculpas, solo te bese y te pregunte si estabas listo para lo que seguía, respondiste que si, me acomode colocando tus largas piernas a cada lado mío , me quite la ropa interior, sonrojándote mas por lo que veías, solo sonreí , me acerque a tu cuerpo el cual ahora estaba tibio, fu directo ,tenía tiempo esperando esto más que tu tal vez, coloque mi miembro en tu entrada y comencé a adestrarlo poco a poco , te escuchaba quejarte mientras cerrabas los ojos con fuerza , y me pedias más, una vez adentro me acerque a ti y comencé a besarte, sabía que te dolía, pero ahora solo querías olvidar el dolor con algunos besos , de un momento te acercaste a mí y susurraste que me moviera, y así comencé a moverme lentamente ,mirando tu rostro el cual era una maravilla para mí , poco a poco comencé a hacerlo mas rápido, la habitación se llenó de gemidos tanto míos como tuyos, deseaba escuchar más y me esforzaba cada vez, sentía que moriría, era una delicia el hacerte mío era una clase del sueño del cual jamás quería despertar, jamás quería alegarme de ti.

Después de un momento otro por tanto frenesí de nuestros cuerpos, termine entregándote toda mi ombría mientras tu dejabas tu hombría en tu vientre….. Salí de ti lentamente y me recosté en tu pecho, ahora te escuchaba tan sofocado intentando recuperar el aire, mientras tu corazón hacia lo mismo, cada latido era música para mí, tomaste mi rostro y comenzaste a pasear tus dedos sobre él, mientras repetías, que me amabas más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Era muy temprano, así que te invite a quedarnos un momento más en la cama ahora más que nunca no deseaba salir de ahí y más si tu estas a mi lado.

Ese día no solo fue fantástico, te quedaste a dormir y cumpliste, preparaste todo alimento en ese día, lamentablemente fue muy bello para ser verdad, tuviste que irte de vacaciones con tus familia, aun así no dejábamos de saber uno del otro, los mensajes de textos iban y venia casi por hora hasta que se acababa el crédito o la batería.

Pasaron las semanas y nos reencontramos en clases, te conocía bien, al mírate ,no lucias como siempre , tu mirada era apagada ,no era brillante como siempre ,no estabas hablando con tu amigos kazemaru, sakuma o fubuki, era extraño en ti, siempre al llegar al clases eras el que más reía , el que siempre estaba con algún chiste junto a sus amigos, luciendo tan radiante ahora parecía que te borraron la felicidad, esperaba no haber sido yo. Me acerque a ti saludándote y te pregunte que sucede.

Me contestaste que nada, pero pude notar que ahora tenía ganas de llorar, la clase comenzó y me fui a mi sitio, cada clase te escapaste de mi, ahora no querías verme , me preguntaba, y no babia la razón, pensé lo mejor es dejarte solo un día, ya hablaríamos….. paso un mes ya era principios de febrero, ya habían sido casi dos meses sin hablarte ,desde la última vez que nos vimos en mi departamento. Ese día era 14 de febrero estaba en mi casa mirando televisión, ya que durante días atrás no respondías mis mensajes, creí no deseabas pasar ese día conmigo…. De repente escuche la puerta abrirse, la verdad no le daba importancia las otras personas que tenían la llave de mi departamento eran mi hermana y mi padre…. Al mirar desde el sofá que eras tú el que había llegado , para mi parecer venias muy tapadito para semejante calor ,te sentaste a un lado mientras sostenías dos sobre uno blanco en un sobre manila como los que dan cuando te haces pruebas médicas y uno más parecido a una carta de color amarillo…. Pensé,-por fin te dignas a verme – me enderece a verte, cuando iba a tomarte del hombro, simplemente me abrásate fuertemente mientras ocultabas tu rostro en mi pecho y comentase a llorar.

-¿Qué te sucede midorikawa?-

Pensaba que si estás pasando por algo, lo mejor era estar tranquilo y así podre ayudarte. Unos minutos pasaron y comenzaste a hablar repitiendo la misma pregunta de varias formas.

-me amas –

-claro que sí, eres lo más importante en mi vida-

-me amas demasiado, cierto-

-Si-

-me quieres tanto, que...estarás junto a mí siempre, cierto-

-si-

-siempre me amaras pase lo que pases-

-si, claro-

Ahora si, me preocupe, porque insistías en escucharme decir si, a todas tus preguntas que preguntaban que si te quería, pase días despierto en vacaciones mandando mensajes , me pase este enero preguntándome si me odiabas…ahora de la nada llegas llorando.

-Hiroto…yo –te alegaste y por fin pude ver tu rostro, el cual tenía una ojeras que señalaban, lo poco que habías dormido- debo decirte algo importante…pero antes…quieres buenas noticias sí o no-

-claro, que deseo tener bunas noticias, y más si son de ti, y del por qué te has mantenido distante-

Al decir eso, mordiste tu labio inferior, me empujaste esa carta amarilla, mientras te ponías de pies y rompías aquel sobre en la trituradora, me quede estático, no entendía esa actitud, cuando regrésate, me pediste leyera a detalle la carta.

Y así fue, abr el sobre y saque dos hojas blanca, era una prueba clínica ,la primera tenía la fecha de hoy y la segunda la de hace 4 semanas …comencé a leer hasta que en letras grandes marcadas en negro decía …"prueba de embarazo positiva" ….observe ambas hojas y eran lo mismo, dos pruebas de embarazo …mire a midorikawa sorprendido, ,me sentí feliz sorprendido, pero demasiado feliz por tener un hijo con la persona que más quería….pero no entendía algo ..por qué las lágrimas, acaso no deseaba a ese bebe …era normal tuvieses miedo un bebe es una gran responsabilidad y estabas a asustado ya que eras un chico.

-midorikawa…acaso, no quieres a nuestro hijo-

-yo….-

Tus ojos se cristalizaron, y me abrasaste y me respondiste que sí, pero lo que más querías era estar junto a mi…..no entendía, de seguro tenías miedo a que no fuera responsable, te abrase fuertemente.

-seré responsable de ti, de ambos, de ese bebe que está en tu vientre-

-te…amo Hiroto-

Los meses pasaron tus padres y mi padre se enterraron de tu embarazo, pero a pesar de que mi padre a pesar de ser una persona estricta y aceptar su futuro nieto, note en tus padre una preocupación, no entendía, porque tú y tus padres en vez de estar felices, estaba preocupados.

Terminamos viviendo juntos por fin los meses siguiente, por fin te veía sonreír, después de esa amarga reuníos familiar, por fin te miraba sonreír, el día llego, yo estaba en clases, mientras tú te quedabas en casa a descansar.

Mientras yo reía como un estúpido con mis amigos en la escuela, los cuales se terminaron enterando de tu embrazado, tú estabas en el hospital, las chicas de mi club de futbol planeaban darte un gran ramo de flores para cuando nacieran nuestro hijo, mis amigos, se apuntaban para ser los tíos de nuestro bebe, mientras yo sonreía, tu….tú te morías.

Al terminar las clases me dirige a casa, tenía tantas ganas de verte, de decirte hasta el cansancio te amo, y que me mantendría junto ti y nuestro hijo, ese día iba caminado a casa ya que mi auto no circulaba, solo miraba el reloj deseoso de estar junto a ti.

Al llegar al departamento, vi el auto de mi hermana y ella esperaba recargada aun costado, me acerque a ella , la note muy seria, comenzaba a odiar eso, que todos estuvieran serios o preocupados cuando yo estaba tan feliz, ya eran nueve meses, en cualquier momento nuestro hijo nacería.

-Hiroto, sube al auto, debemos ir al hospital-

-¿Qué?, no me digas que mi bebe nació-

Estaba tan feliz, sonreía muy contento, mientras mi hermana me miraba y me sonreía de lado, pero note no estaba muy animada, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y entre, ella subió al otro lado y condujo hasta el hospital.

Yo no dejaba de expresar mi alegría, estaba tan feliz, ese día tu estas en el hospital junto a nuestro bebe, anhelaba tanto ya llegar y darte un beso y conocer a ese pequeño.

Al llegar ,baje del auto, parecía un niño tan impaciente de correr ir a ver si era niño o niña ,está bien o no, claro que sabía era niño, ya que tres meses atrás te hiciste la prueba del sexo del bebe.

Al llegar al interior del hospital, estaba mi padre, hablando con un médico, me imagino que el que te atendía, y a tu padre abrazando a tu mamá , la cual estaba sollozando…creo tenía miedo ,dijo un chico no está hecho para dar a luz. Al acercarnos tal parece hice la pregunta menos indicada.

-¿Dónde está midorikawa? – quiero verlo –

Note que la mujer se hiso la fuerte para no llorar, mientras tu padre, me decía que estabas aun en quirófano.

-quiero verlo...sabes hermana esta mañana le propuse a midorikawa, deberíamos casarnos, eso sería lo mejor para ambos y nuestro bebe-

Yo estaba muy feliz, los tres presentes se quedaron estáticos, mi hermana se acercó a mí y se me que viendo con preocupación.

-dime hermano, acaso no sabes la condición de midorikawa-

-¿condición?...esta embarazado o no-

-dime kira…-ahora tu padre me miraba mientras abrazaba a tu mamá- , acaso ryuuji no te dijo nada-

-nada de que, tenía que decirme algo-

-se supone midorikawa te llevo un copia de sus pruebas, así como la de embarazo-

-bueno...ahora que lo dice…midorikawa solo me dio un sobre, el otro rompió en la trituradora-

Tu padre me miro, con una mirada compasiva y me dijo que en vacaciones te comenzaste a sentirse mal ,así que fueron a su médico familiar, el cual le dijo tu corazón no estaba bombeando bien, no podía ejercitarse o tener actividades que lo degastaran de lo contrario habría consecuencias..

No comprendí bien, ….en momento pensé, midorikawa no mueve ni un dedo, dejo el club de futbol hace tiempo y desde que Vivian juntos, él se preocupaba por que descansara así, que todo estaría bien…fue hasta que pensé en nuestro hijo, él era … ahora comprendía el por qué me evitabas, nuestro bebe ahora …no, me aferre a mi idea y simplemente sonría y mire a tus padres.

-el estará bien, cierto, es una persona muy fuerte, un bebe no mata a nadie, vera que no pasara nada-

Intente aferrarme a la idea, hasta no saber nada, no pensaría en que era una causante de tu muerte no era solo tu corazón.

Pasaron unos momentos y un médico salió y hablo con mi padre, el cual después se acercó a tus padres, tú madre comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras mi padre se acercaba a mí.

-ven Hiroto, alguien dese verte-

Mi padre me llevo hasta una enfermera que me guio hasta unos cuneros, había demasiados bebes, después de un rato, la enfermera se acercó a mi dejando en mis brazo a un bebe…nuestro bebe.

-es un niño muy lindo, y muy sano-

La enfermera me entrojo a nuestro hijo y lo mire, era idéntico a ti tenía algo de cabello versos, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero el verlo bostezarme hizo sonreír, era un pequeño arguellito idéntico a ti, la enfermera me acompaño hasta mis familiares, los cuales mi hermana lloraba con mi padre el cual la tranquilizaba, tu madre lloraba y tu padre apresar de intentar no llorar se notaban las lágrimas.

Tus padre se acercaron a mí, le entregue nuestro hijo a tu madre, que tan solo lo vio sonrió, pero aun dejando escapar una que otra lagrima, tu padre se acercó y me dijo lo que pasaba.

-Hiroto…mi hijo….el…acaba de fallecer-

¿Cómo?...que está diciendo –

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso.

Los médicos intentaron que su corazón siguiera latiendo, pero lamentablemente, la sangre no llego bien al s corazón, ….el medico acaba de avisarnos de su descenso. Así, que entiendo si no te quieres hacer responsable, aun eres un niño, y mereces ser feliz, se que mi hijo lo quería sin importar nada.

-me sorprendí al escuchar…tu habías muerto…no lo creía esta mañana ,te prometí , tan solo unos meses nos casaríamos, e iríamos de luna de miel, mientras me sonreías, me juraste , estaríamos justos, y que nuestro bebe era la prueba de ello, te bese esta mañana ,mire esa sonrisa, esos bellos ojos…ahora. Ahora me decían acababas de fallecer y no solo eso, que me desentendiera de nuestro hijo…no aguante más y solté unas lágrimas…tu padre me tomo del hombro y me pidió, ser fuerte, sabia lo doloroso que era, ya que mientras yo perdía un amor, el perdía a su hijo.

Mire a mi padre, y le roge verte, por última vez, deseaba creer eso era una pesadilla, mi padre hablo con el médico y lo convenció, me llevo hasta la morgue y pude verte ahí sobre una mesa fría , me acerque y pose mi mano en tu mejilla ,estaba tan fría …deslice mis dedos por tus labios, igual fríos, …pero el ver tu rostro el cual parecía tan dulce como cuando dormías y al despertar me decías que me amabas, me atreví a darte un beso ..Pose mis labios sobre esos fríos labios, me separe, no pude evitar llorar te mire ,te pedía que despertaras y dejaras de jugar, que nuestro bebe te necesitaba ,tu familia y yo tenesecito vamos…llore deseaba fuera una broma. El medico entro y me dijo-

-entiendo este triste, puede llorar lo que desee…sabe…su novio antes de entrar la cirugía me confió esto, me pido se lo guardara, y si salía de esto, se la entregará a su novio-

Mire al médico el cual me entregaba una sobre...al abrirlo y ver la hoja vi era tu puño y letra

"

_"perdona, por no decirte nada…perdón por ser un cobarde, pero lo que más temía en verdad no era mi vida, era a ti, lamento no cumplir con mi promesa… solo quiero pedirte cuides a masaki…recuerdas ese era el nombre del osito de peluche que me regalaste cuando tenía 14 años._

_Cuida de nuestro angelito, no importa si muero….yo daré lo posible por que el la libre…y los cuidare a ambos ….no te pido que me sigas amando, prométeme te enamoraras de alguien más y le darás una familia a nuestro bebe, por favor, no lo abandones sé que es mucho pedir, ya que no nos casamos, pero de alguna forma deseo tú seas feliz…te amo Hiroto"_

"

Te amé, te amare…no importa lo ocurrido hace cuatro años….siempre estarás en mi corazón y en el de masaki, mas leo esta carta me hace sentirte vivo en mi corazón, me hace creer que ese día nunca paso…me imagino estas en un viaje sin retorno.

-Papà….mira…mi tía me trajo esto –me lo puedo quedar-

Ahora nuestro hijo está por cumplir los cuatro años, tiene toda tu energía y me recuerda a ti, no sé si yo cumpla mi promesa…lo que sé es que cuidare siempre de masaki, siempre como lo he hecho desde ese día , que me degastes a este angelito.

-papà…,te estoy ablando…. –

-perdona, masaki, estaba pensando en otras cosas, anda, vamos con tus abuelos-

-si...pero no me has respondido...me puedo quedar con este oso. La abuela dice que era de mami-

-claro, puede, pero cuídalo-

-si-

* * *

><p>espero les gustase mucho y fuera del agrado de los lectores y fans...<p>

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~** _bye-bye


End file.
